headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed: Forget Me... Not
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause; Drew Fuller | previous = "Valhalley of the Dolls (Part 2)" | next = "The Power of Three Blondes" }}"Forget Me... Not" is the third episode of season six of the supernatural drama series Charmed and the 114th episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Kretchmer with a script written by Henry Alonso Myers. It first aired on the WB Network on Sunday, October 5th, 2003. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * * This episode is also known as "Dragon's Heart", which redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number: 4301114. * Opening shot: Piper Halliwell, Paige Matthews, Phoebe Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell orbing into the living room at Halliwell Manor. * Closing shot: Piper Halliwell cradling Wyatt Halliwell while sitting in a rocking chair. * Actress and producer Holly Marie Combs is credited as "And Holly Marie Combs as Piper" in this episode. * Director John T. Kretchmer is credited as John Kretchmer in this episode. * Writer Henry Alonso Myers is also the executive story editor on this episode. * Executive producers Brad Kern, Aaron Spelling, and E. Duke Vincent are all credited in the closing credits of this episode. * This is the eight episode of Charmed directed by John T. Kretchmer. It is his first episode from season six of the series. He directs sixteen episodes in total. He previously directed "Baby's First Demon". His next episode is "Used Karma". * This is the sixth episode of Charmed written by Henry Alonso Myers. It is his first episode from season six of the series. He writes nine episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Prince Charmed". His next episode is "Necromancing the Stone". * This is the first appearance of the Cleaners. They appear next in episode 6x19, "Crimes and Witch Demeanors". * This is the second and final appearance of Frank, the reporter. He previously appeared in "Sand Francisco Dreamin'". Actor Christian Kieber also played Scott in "The Three Faces of Phoebe". Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Chris Halliwell: You're kidding right? I don't have time for another charge! * Leo Wyatt: Why not? * Chris Halliwell: Because I just - don't! Why do you want me to oversee another witch anyway? * Leo Wyatt: Because I want to see what you can do - what you can handle. * Chris Halliwell: Oh please, you just don't want me around the sisters all the time because you don't trust me. .... * Paige Matthews: Wait a second, so you're saying Wyatt conjured a dragon? * Piper Halliwell: Yep, right out of the TV. * Phoebe Halliwell: Oh, you must be so proud. * Piper Halliwell: Yeah, or a little irritated. .... * Piper Halliwell: You can't. Not if you're truly neutral, that is. 'Cause, you see, if you get rid of us, you tip the balance of power from good to evil. Now, that's hardly being neutral, now, is it? You will give me my son back, or I swear to you, the only thing you will be doing for the next fifty years is cleaning up after us. See also External Links * * * * * * ----